The Other Black Wolf
by flatface
Summary: Sam was an ordinary girl, until the impossible happened; she turned into a wolf. Questions arise. Is she Quileute? Who's her father? Is her temper the only thing that links her to Paul? Sam's new life in La Push will be an interesting one.
1. Chapter one: Voices

**So this is a new story, my second Fan Fiction. I'm pretty excited about this one. Hope you enjoy.. If you like this one, be sure to check out my other story 'Ironic Wolves' which I'm still working on. Thank you, be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

**Note to Andrea: I had to change you in the story, you'll see why later on... -.- But you'll be in 'Ironic Wolves', don't worry. Much love.**

* * *

**  
**

"Oh shut up with your ghost stories Natalie!" I really hated horror and things that bump in the night and such. It annoyed the crap out of me, and I was the biggest chicken. I was visibly scared.

Alex pulled me closer to his body with his arms that were around my waist. "They're just stories, Sam. No wolf creature is gonna come out and get you." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Sam. But I think it's customary to tell ghost stories around a bon fire, don't you think?" Natalie said with an apologetic smile. "Besides, they aren't that scary." Leave it to her; this coming from the girl who was visibly shorter than me. You know normal girls will run and squirm at the mention of scary movies and gory bloody things, but not Natalie; she _loved _them. She was always the one to drag me to watch Saw IV or anything in that nature. _Odd little person. _

"It's fine, I think I'm just gonna take a walk. I have an overactive imagination, I don't need these stories, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Alex said as he let go of me.

"I'll go with you, if you'd like." Robert said. I really didn't mind, but I knew once Alex and I got home it would be hell. But who was I to be rude to him?

"Sure, come if you'd like."

I was at a small get together with a bunch of friends on a beach in Santa Monica, Los Angels. It was the middle of the night, and we were around a fire and someone had a bright idea to tell scary stories,_ bleh. _

I kept a comfortable distance from Robert, not wanting to spark the jealousy from Alex, my current boy friend. Alex had a terrible temper, especially with me if it involved other guys.

"Not a fan of horror, I see?" Robert said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"No not at all. I have horrible nightmares; overactive imagination." "Same here, but it's a bit pathetic if a guy is a chicken." I looked up at him and he had a shy grin. Robert was the nice guy of the group, he had such a kind heart. He wasn't putting moves on me, but convincing Alex would be hard.

"Are you calling me a chicken?" I said as I looked up at him, laughing.

"Exactly." He smiled.

We continued to talk, just about anything. He asked me about my classes, and how I was doing with Alex. Nothing too horrible, as Alex would assume.

"Wooah, your hot." Alex said at one point, bumping against my bare shoulder.

"That was extremely inappropriate" Maybe Alex was right, I shouldn't be alone with this guy.

"No, not like that. Your temperature! Are you okay?!" Robert was a bit alarmed.

"I feel fine. Why, what's wrong?"

"Your boiling hot, I think your running a temperature."

"Oh, but I feel fine." I didn't feel sick, or didn't feel like I was _getting_ sick either; but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. But I think it was just nerves for when I got home; and I know Alex was going to say something about Robert and I straying off together.

"You sure? You should probably check your temperature when you get home. You feel like your running a high fever."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Rob." Robert was the type of guy, who cared about people. He was really sweet; our group often joked if he was gay or not.

"You want to get back to the group? You look pretty nervous, Sam." He was observant too.

"Oh, sorry. It's just Alex, he's the jealous type. Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

Rob and I walked back to the group, the ghost stories seemed to be over and it was safe for me to come back.

I looked at Alex, you could tell he was already fuming. _I can't wait to go back home. _I thought sarcastically.

"Ready to go home, Sam?" Alex asked me. I really didn't, but refusing to, wouldn't help my situation.

"Sure. If you'd like."

"Okay, 'cuz I'm tiered."

Alex and I said good night to our friends and got in the car.

"Sooo.." I tried getting rid of the tension in the small car.

"Don't play coy, Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"And here we go again.." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Yeah, with your flirty personality, Sam."

"No one was flirting, Alex. Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax, Sam!" Alex yelled, smashing his fists on to the steering wheel. Alex scared me when he got this mad, he tended to turn violent on the things around him.

"Oh shut up! I can't deal with you acting like this, I feel funny." I usually was a calm person, but something didn't feel right tonight. I was acting on impulses, I don't know why.

"Don't you dare raise your voice Sam! We'll talk when we get home!"

"I can raise my voice if I feel like it!"

"Shut up, Sam!"

Alex sped down the highway like a mad man. I was starting to feel funny, not sick, but _strange. _

We got home quickly, and Alex slammed the breaks in my drive way.

"We need to talk."

"Alright come in, but _talk_ don't yell." I said as I got out of the car and slammed the door.

Home suddenly felt like hell, I shouldn't have let him in.

He went on and on, how I was a flirt and he didn't know how he put up with me.

"So why don't you break up with me already!" I yelled, he was driving me mad!

"Your impossible Sam."

That strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, was getting worse, and I had a strange pressure on my temples.

"I'm going to check my temperature, feel free to leave and not come back." I said as I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I wasn't feeling like myself, I never acted like this.

I went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aide kit, and took out the shinny blue thermometer. I stuck it in my mouth, and pressed the little button.

The little device began to beep uncontrollably after about half a minute, I took it out of my mouth.

"Oh my god." I looked at the thermometer, it read 107.9 degrees! That's impossible, I should be dead! At that moment, and angry Alex came crashing thru the bathroom door way.

"You should never talk to me that way!" Alex was furious, and he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I used the little fighting ability and strength that I had, and punched Alex in the chest.

Surprisingly he let go and let out a yelp as well. _I couldn't have hit him that hard, could I? _

He rubbed his chest where I had hit him, apparently I had hit him hard enough.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I said in an angry tone. I heard myself and I almost didn't recognize my own voice, I sounded almost menacing; which wasn't like me.

Alex's fury came back and he launched himself towards me, his hand flying out. I saw his hand hit my face, but I didn't feel it, but I did go off balance and fell against the bathroom mirror. I saw it all in slow motion like my senses had heightened.

[]' Alex grabbed his out stretched hand and held it close to his chest, he looked like he was in pain.

I looked at him curiously. _How could he be in so much pain, if I didn't feel it? _

Then anger filled in, and my head caught up with me. He had hit me!

I felt a warm drizzle of liquid go down my face and the droplet hit the floor. I then touched my face, and realized what it was; blood.

More anger filled me, and I looked at Alex.

"I'm bleeding." I stated simply. " You hit me." I didn't feel the blow, but I knew he still hit me, and I wasn't going to let that slide.

"I want you out!" I yelled. I pushed Alex, and he fell to the floor. "NOW!" I was running on pure rage, I saw pure red.

Alex got up and head straight for the door. "Fine, but I won't come back."

I then heard a growl. _What the hell? _Where did that come from? I then found myself running towards him. I felt so out of control, I was shaking and I saw pure red.

Alex quickly opened the door and I jumped into the air, I had never felt so much power in my body. Just as quickly as he opened it he had left. As I was about to hit the floor, I experienced the worst pain in my life, but it only lasted a few seconds. I felt my body shake to a point where I felt I had exploded. I heard the loud thump when I made contact with the floor, but something was off, I felt _strange. _I was still angry and I wasn't in control. I found myself ripping up the couch and anything else that got in my way.

_Wooah, wooah. Calm down there! Relax. I know this is weird, but I need you to calm down. _My eyes widened at the voice, and I looked around. There was no one.

_Where are you? Come out!_ I yelled, but I only heard the words in my head.

_Calm down. Crap where's Sam? How do I tell you..? _I didn't find the source of the voice, then I realized something.

_Oh god. Oh god. I'm going crazy. I'm hearing voices!! _I thought frantically.

The voice in my head chuckled. Then I heard a different voice. _Ah, crap. I'll be right back. I'll get Sam. _

_Okay hurry up. She's seriously freaking out. _

I'm going insane that's for sure, the voices in my head are having conversations!? And Sam, me, was right here!?

_Calm down your not going crazy! My name is Seth Clearwater. _Oh god, and the voices give themselves names too?!

_A female? Wow, that's two now. _A different voice in my head said, sounding perplexed.

_Okay, okay. I'm here. Someone new phased? _

_Yeah, and it's a girl! _The voice that named it's self Seth said. I was definitely crazy.

_No, your not going crazy. I'm Sam. I know you've heard of the legends, I know this is allot to take in..but it's all true. _

What in the hell was this other voice, that named it's self as Sam, like me, in my head talking about? Legends?

_No I have not heard of such things, now may you please shut up so I can become sane again?!_

_What? You've never heard the legends? Now I need you to calm down, and I need you to tell me where you are, so we can help you. _The Sam voice said.

_Help me? I'm perfectly fine, I just need these voices to leave me the hell alone! I refuse to go insane. _I talked back to the voice in my head. Now I really knew I lost it, I was talking to the voices now!

_Sam, I don't think she knows what's happened to her. _The Seth Voice concluded.

_Oh crap. Your right. Where are you? _The Sam voice asked.

Oh what the hell, send me to a mental hospital!_ Los Angeles. _I answered.

As soon as I said that, I felt a few voices started up again, but quicker and more frantic.

_I'm insane, I'm insane, I'm insane. _I repeated over and over. My anger had diminished, and was starting to feel overwhelmed. I was hearing the thoughts of a group of boys in my head, and I was going crazy.

_People outside the tribe are phasing? _

_How are we going to get to her? How did she phase? Are there other packs outside La Push? _The thoughts were getting louder and it was making me anxious.

_Jared, Embry, Quil. Phase back. We're not making this any easier with so many thoughts inside her head. _The Sam voice commanded, and then my head felt a bit less filled with voices.

_Thank you. _I thought_._

_No problem. Now, we need to help you.. Your in Los Angeles? _The Sam voice asked.

_Yes._ Oh what the hell, might as well be nice to the voices.

_We're not voices, we're people. Your just hearing our thoughts. _The Seth voice said, he sounded like a little boy, talking with so much kindness and softness. _Do you know what has happened? _

_Yeah, I've gone clinically insane. I'm hearing voices. Robert was right I was getting sick, and now it's affected my brain! _

_What's your name? _Sam asked.

_Sam. _I answered.

_Cool, we now have two Sams! _

_Sam, look down at your hands.._ Sam said softly.

I bent my head to look at my hands. My eyes widened. _No, that's impossible. What's wrong with me? _I looked down again, I didn't see my hands, I saw paws.

I ran to the hallway where there was a long mirror.

_No, it can't be._


	2. Chapter Two: Let's go to La Push

_That's impossible. No. _What I was seeing was ridiculous.

_Sam, we can help. Just tell us where you are exactly, and we'll help. _

_This isn't happening, It just can't. This is impossible. _I shook my head and watched as the giant wolf did the same in the mirror. I had to be delusional!

The wolf was huge, it came up to almost half the full length mirror. It's fur was pitch black and it had a white patch on it's chest.

I walked closer to the mirror and watched the beast as it also take a few steps. I looked closer, my mind was trying to convince me that it was me, but the other half didn't want to believe it. I looked closely at it and watched it do things that I felt my body was doing.

_It's you, Sam. Your a shape shifter. Let us help you. _The Sam voice said calmly in my head.

I continued to look at the mirror and saw a a few things that linked me to the animal in the mirror. The black animal had the same dark brown eyes that I did, it didn't have the wild eyes of a normal wolf. Another thing I saw was the familiar, long silver chain that hung to my human neck up to my stomach, it was on the wolf.

_Prove to me I'm not dreaming, Sam. _I said was I to do? It wasn't going away, might as well go along with my delusions.

_Okay. Tell us where you are, and we'll come to you. _

I gave the voices my address and where to find me.

_If you guys say what you are, how are a pack of wolves going to come and get me? _I asked.

_Sam, we're shape-shifters. We can turn back into humans when we want to. _

_You mean we're werewolves then? I can turn back into a human? _

_I guess you can say that. Yes you can, and you can live with this. Your just different now. But you need help._

_Okay. I don't know how to change back though. _I was slowly going along with it, if I wasn't crazy they would come and get me at my apartment.

_We'll help you Sam, count on that. Two guys will come and get you and take you to La Push. You need to stay with the pack now, and from there we'll figure out what to do. _Sam said.

_Okay. _

All I had to do was wait. It was either I was going to be picked up and taken to La Push, wherever that is, or I was going to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But there was one fact I had to accept, to mentally prepare myself when these men came…

_I am a shape-shifter. _

_**Sam Uley's Point of view**_

Our pack was growing. But I didn't understand why a girl in California would phase, she was outside the tribe. But we still had to respond to her, she was part of the pack now.

_I'm going to phase back and you won't be able to hear me, but a guy named Quil will still be phased and you can talk to him if you'd like. _

_Okay. _The girl named Sam was still looking at herself in the mirror, she was still trying to digest the cruel fact that she wasn't normal anymore.

I phased back into my human form and pulled on my shorts.

"So what's the plan?" Jacob came up from behind me, and was following me to my house.

"I guess someone is going to Los Angeles."

"Who?" I could hear the curiosity in Jacob's voice; and I could already guess he didn't want to go. He wouldn't want to leave Auri, his imprint. But I was thinking of telling Jacob to go. If the alpha couldn't go, the beta was next to go.

"I don't know yet." This was going to be the start of a huge headache.

The whole pack was at my house when I got there, the only one missing was Quil.

"So there's another girl in the pack?" Leah asked with interest.

"Yeah, but we have the problem on how we're going to get to her."

"Where is she?" Emily was also in between the pack, curious on what had happened.

"She's in Los Angeles."

"So she's not part of the tribe? How can that be?" A confused Embry asked.

"We don't know, she's sort of in a blank right now. We don't want to overwhelm her. We'll ask questions when she gets to La Push."

"And how do you plan on getting her here?" Seth asked.

"Some one in the pack will have to go get her." Silence fell in the room. Everyone in the room had the same question in there head. _Who? _

"I think I should go." Leah stated. Everyone looked at her, she never had any interest in the pack, so this came as a surprise.

"I'm the only female in the pack, I might be able to look after her better than anyone here." She had a point, the new werewolf would be unstable and being a female would only make it more difficult for us to handle, and maybe Leah had a better understanding.

"No way, she'll make her bitter!" Paul's big mouth blurted out.

Leah responded to him with a growl. "Shut up Paul." Leah thought herself as big and tough as the rest of us, when she was one of the smaller wolves, and sized up one of the bigger, ill tempered wolves.

"Enough!" I yelled across the room. It was times like this I had to use my alpha voice. "Jacob, Seth and Leah. You three are the best to go." Jacob, because he was the beta, Leah because she could help with the new female werewolf, and Seth, so Leah wouldn't kill Jacob.

"What?! No Sam. Get someone else." Jacob said, I knew he was going to refuse, but he had to.

"Auri will be fine for two days. I need you to keep the new wolf in order."

"I've missed enough school, Sam!" _Excuses. _

"It's Friday, you'll be back Sunday."

"Agh, no Sam!"

"Your going Jacob. I can't go, so you have to." I looked at him. "Your not gonna die, I promise."

Jacob plopped himself on the couch. "Wonderful. If I don't die from imprint withdrawal, I'll die from murder."

"So when do we leave?" A over excited Seth asked.

"As soon as possible."

'As soon as possible' turned out to be five hours, thirty-three minutes and seven seconds, more or less. We had to go though the trouble of finding the next available fight, and finding enough money to send three oversized werewolves to California.

"Maybe we should just send them in a big, overnight Fed-ex box." Of course Embry had something smart to say.

"Oh now you think of something smart Embry." Paul grumbled. He was still in a bad mood after loosing his temper earlier today after he had to help out to pay for the plane tickets. Paul had contributed the most.

"Or maybe we can send them in one of those doggy things!" Quil added, snickering. He then in turn earned a good slap on the back of his head by a not too happy Jacob.

"Shut up, will you?"

"Don't worry Jake, Quil and I will take special care of Auri. She'll be fine." Embry said, teasing; testing Jake. Jacob growled, his patience wasn't in attendance at the moment.

"Enough. Paul already broke the kitchen table, we don't need anymore broken items." I said sternly. "And your going to wake up Emily."

It was currently four in the morning, and we were getting Jacob, Leah and Seth ready to go.

"Should we pack anything? How long will be staying?" Seth asked. Despite everything Seth was always bright, and happy.

"Uhh. Maybe, you know just in case." Yeah that would be a good idea; who knew how Sam's control would be. "And you'll be there for a few hours, just enough time to make sure she can board a plane, and pack a few things."

"Okay, cool. Wow, this will be my first time on a plane!" Maybe I chose the wrong people. Seth might get_ himself_ killed by Leah or Jacob.

"Shut up Seth." Leah and Jacob said together. They didn't seem as happy as Seth to be going.

The drive to Port Angeles was quite. Jacob showed no enthusiasm or any interest in this little mission. Leah, on the other hand, tried to play it off that she didn't care; but we knew other wise. She was probably excited that there was going to be another female. Seth, was well was Seth: happy, overexcited, optimistic..._I hope he comes back, alive._

"Well try to determine if she can board that plane without endangering anyone. The flight arrives in Los Angeles at 7 A.M., and leaves at 10 A.M.. You guys should be back in Washington by 12 noon." They all nodded in understanding, and Seth was bouncing up and down estatically.

_I can only hope this goes well. Good luck._

_**Sam's (From California) Point of View**_

I was still standing there on all fours staring at myself in the mirror; or well what I thought was me. When Sam left along with everyone else, they left Quil to look after my sanity, -if I still had any, anyways-.

_Wow, you look like Sam in wolf form. It's scary. _Quil's thoughts said.

_So we all basically share a mind then? _Scary to think, no privacy.

_Pretty much, only in wolf form though. We're like a family, I guess you can say. _I saw Quil play scenes of what looked like family dinners, or more like feasts, and a whole mess of people crowded in a small living room.

_Sounds amazing. _I laid down in front of the mirror, refusing to look away. _Yeah still not buying this whole 'your a mythological creature now' thing. _

_Yeah, it takes a few days when you realize. 'Oh yeah, I'm not waking up'. _Quil said, snickering.

_I'll let you know when that happens. _I said with a roll of my eyes and let out a laugh of my own. It was pretty comical to see the large wolf, that was me, in the mirror rolling it's eyes.

_So like, do you enjoy being wolf-y? _I had to ask, was I the only one who freaked?

_Well, yeah. I think it's pretty cool. _Quil said in this thoughts simply. Hm, guess I wouldn't be getting much regret from kids who grew up with this in their life.

I asked Quil basic 'werewolf questions' and got some sort of answers, but other questions I got a 'I don't think I should be the one to tell you this,' or a 'I don't think you can handle that answer, when you get to La Push.' Quil was a funny guy, he was a year younger than me. He told me a little about everyone, and the people who would be picking me up, but never failing to give me too little information.

At one point I started to falling asleep as conversation died down with Quil and he started to think about a little girl named Claire. I didn't bother asking him what his relationship with the little girl was, but it was cute to see him care so much for a little girl. Most guys are so annoyed with young children they go to the extent of saying they 'hate' them; but I don't know who really has the heart to truthfully hate such innocence.. But anyways I'm just letting my mind wander.

As fast as I was drifting asleep listening to Quil's thoughts, something just came up and scared the crap out of me. I was filled with emotions that weren't mines, and that was just disorientating.

_And here we go again.._ Quil's thoughts said, sounding annoyed. What ticked you off this time, Paul?

_Ughh, go away Quil._ The new voice said with a viscous growl. Even though the voice sounded so menacing, it had a certain beauty that appealed to me for some reason. I felt confused by why I would feel so much for a voice. Quil's thoughts flickered to my confusion, and went back to the new voice.

I could hear this new voice's thoughts, thanks to our shared mind, and was surprised that he was thinking about me.

_Huh? What did I do?_ I asked, he was angry because of me somehow. He was mad that I had turned into a wolf?

_That's Paul, Sam. Don't mind him, he has a temper and he often phases because of it._ Quil said, I could practically hear him roll his eyes with the tone of voice he was using.

But why is he so mad?

Paul stopped thinking of 'plane tickets' and 'wasted money', which was all I could pick up in his angry rambling, for a second and focused on my voice. He had seemed to be drawn to my voice, like I was to his. He didn't think much about it, as he stopped for a second and went back to his angry thoughts.

_He's mad that he had to contribute money to buy airplane tickets to get to you._ Quil finally concluded. Huh, I could have never figured that out. I only caught little things in Paul's thoughts, it was hard to focus on one voice when there was three people thinking in one mind.

_You learn. Plus Paul rambles so much when he's mad, you can't put together coherent sentences._

_Oh. I feel bad now. I'm sorry about that, Paul. I'll pay for the tickets; you shouldn't have to give your money for a stranger._ I guess I can see why he was mad. That's not fair that they had to give their money to get to me, I hadn't had realized that.

But after my apology, Paul continued with his fury. What the hell? I was being nice. I then, out of nowhere got pumped with anger and let out a growl of my own.

_You know, your being a jerk, Paul. I said I was sorry, and yet you continue. I'm beginning to think maybe your just bitter, and like to bicker for no obvious reason._ I yelled.

_Oh no, we have two Pauls now!_ Quil said, obviously assuming that I had a temper.

_I don't have a temper like mister Paul Bunion over here._ I snapped.

_Oh no, of course not. You just get mad out of the littlest things, just like Paul. _Quil's thoughts added, thick with sarcasm.

_Oh real mature. Paul Bunion? Great, I'm paying to bring little miss sass here to La Push so we can have TWO Leahs. Wonderful!_

_Ugh! And I have to share my mind with THAT?_

_Paul, chill. She's part of the pack now, we need to help her._ Quil was trying to reason with Paul, and he continued with his rage, which added to mine; and we were all yelling at each other, well more me and Paul, for no obvious reason. But I couldn't find myself to calm down. I don't know where this new temper came from, I'm a calm person!

_Hard to believe, your probably more bitchy than Leah._

_EXUSE ME?! Why don't you just go to hell and get out of my head, you idiot! _The guy had some nerve. I'm sure if I was in La Push I would have him in my jaws, instead of the chunk of wall I had in my mouth at the moment.

_With pleasure. Enjoy eating that wall, Sam._

I just growled in response. Just wait. I said. For what? I don't know exactly, but it sounded menacing. I discovered with this whole wolf thing I had become more violent. My little apartment was destroyed from my little fits, and my voice often changed to a point where I didn't recognize it because it sounded too menacing to be me.

As soon as Paul heard me, he was gone. I could no longer hear his thoughts in mines.

I laid flat on the floor like a dog, with a -clunk- on the floor. There goes my wood floors, that would leave a dent..

_So we have a temper, hm? _Quil said, amused.

_Shut the hell up. _With that, Quil kept to himself, and the only reason I knew he was still in my head was that I could hear his thoughts. I calmed myself down, little by little and drifted to sleep waiting for the guys to come.

------

When I awoke the next morning, I was hoping that I had dreamed this whole wolf nonsense. _Nope still a wolf. _Someone said in my head. It wasn't Quil; it didn't sound like him. _Nope, I'm not Quil. I'm cooler. _The voice said, sounding awfully cocky.

_Or so he thinks is cool. I happen to think Quil is pretty cool._

_Pfttt. Your probably like Quil. Lame. _This guy was playful. He's lucky I'm a morning person.

_Who uses the word 'lame' anymore? _I thought.

_Only cool people, you wouldn't know. _He stated, mater-o-factly.

_Yeah, okay. What time is it? _I asked, looking at the window seeing the dim light shinning through my curtains.

_Fine. I'm Embry by the way. Uhmm, I really don't have a watch on me, you know 'cuz I'm wolfy at the moment. But I'd say it's around eight-ish._ Embry answered, hearing the question in my head. I would need to get used to that.

_Oh, wow. Guess this is reality then, hm? _Was I actually a wolf? It didn't seem real yet, I guess I was still in denial.

_Don't worry. Time, that's all you need. _Embry said apologetically.

When embry finished that thought, I heard a loud knock. I could only guess who it was.

_Uhmm, do they really expect me to open the door for them? _

With my new hearing, I heard them outside my door. I went to say 'come in', but it came out as a bark.

"Oh right." A husky voice said, realizing that I wouldn't be able to open the door.

"What do we do then?" Another male voice asked. I recognized this voice, guess your 'inner voice' is the same as your actual one.

I then heard a crack. _There goes my door frame. _I assumed.

"Nice one Leah." The huskier male voice said, sarcastically. I could only assume he probably rolled his eyes as well.

I heard footsteps as they walked into my apartment.

"Damn this place is trashed!" The familiar voice said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sam?" A female voice yelled, calling out into the apartment.

I stood and walked towards the small living room, where I assumed they were. As soon as I turned the corner I saw the three figures examining the damage I had done in my rage. All three of them gasped as they saw me.

"Wooah, she's huge!" The younger looking one, with the familiar voice exclaimed.

_Excuse you? Huge? I don't think so. _With out noticing I let out a growl. I heard Embry snicker in my head.

"We're not gonna hurt you, Sam. I'm Jacob, we're here to help." The larger boy, who I had recently described with the husky voice said, translating my growl wrong.

Jacob and the other two looked oddly related. They were all shared the coppery skin tone and the beautiful jet black, silky hair. I was immediately fascinated by their features we shared. Was I apart of them?

I looked at Jacob and the other two standing at his flank. I went to speak, but all I heard was doggy yapping.

_Oh right, no words. _Instead I looked at Jacob and gave him a short nod; telling him I had understood.

"Can you change back?" Jacob asked. I swayed my head from side to side; no.

"Oh_, _um, alright. Well let's do that." I nodded. _Yeah this whole not being able to talk thing was getting on my nerves. _

_Imagine being a dog! That must suck. _Embry commented on my thoughts_._

_Yeah, I don't need side noted on my thoughts, Embry. Thank you. _I said, annoyed.

"Alright. Sam, I need you to be completely relaxed. Close your eyes." He commanded. "Now concentrate on the small tremors going down your back. It's all instinct, concentrate." Jacob instructed_. _I didn't feel any changes, though I felt the tremors, nothing happened.

_Relax Sam. Concentrate, you can do it. _Embry encouraged.

I continued to take deep breaths until the tremors got worse. _Yes! Almost there.. _

Then the tremors stopped. I thought I had lost the impulse.

"Embry?" I asked, to see if it had worked; I didn't hear him. "Embry?" I asked again. Wooah! I then got hit with it. I had actually heard my voice!

I was sprawled across my wooden floors, facing the floors. I sat up, my necklace, that had somehow survived the phase, jingling as I moved. I looked at my _human _hands in awe. Then I turned to look at the threesome. Jacob was staring at the floor, and the other boy stood there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide, staring at me. I turned my head to the side, confused. _Haha, was I inheriting dog traits as well with my new form? _I was surprised not to hear any commentaries to my thoughts.

The girl loudly cleared her thought, but the boy wouldn't look away. She then let out a frustrated growl, and punched the boy. The boy then looked away and his skin darkened. _Was he blushing? _I was still confused.

The girl gave me a pointed look and tugged at her shirt, like if showing me something was on mines. I looked down at my shirt, problem is, I had no shirt! _Oh my goodness! _I felt my cheeks _burn. _The only thing I was wearing was my long silver necklace! I tried to cover myself, but was unsuccessful. I was sitting there _naked _with two boys in attendance.

I then had the same feeling that I had when I had first phased.

"Wooah, calm down!" The girl started. "Jacob, seth: leave!" She commanded. I was shaking, I had that feeling of uncontrollable anger yet again.

"She's bigger than you, Leah. No." Jacob said with authority.

"She's mad that you and Seth are here!" The girl said. _Damn, right. How would you feel if you were sitting there naked while two guys stared? _

"Calm down, deep breaths. If you don't stop, your gonna phase." Leah said, grabbing the blanket that was draped on my couch and threw it at me. I let out an involuntary growl. I saw her clench her jaw, and something in me took that as a challenge. I growled even louder, while Leah growled as well, glaring at me.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I control myself?_

"Enough. Don't you guys -I mean girls-" Jacob stuttered. "dare phase. Stop." Jacob said, with strong authority in his voice. The girl immediately snapped out of her state, and something strange happened; I stopped.

My anger tried to resurface but something stopped it. All I can say was that it confused me.

I took the blanket and wrapped myself in it, shielding myself from their eyes.

"Sorry." I said, looking up at the girl, after realizing what I had done. She just shrugged in response.

"You okay now?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I said standing.

"How is she so large in wolf form, but she's not that big in person?" The other boy asked.

"Who knows. The elders will be interested in this. She's as big as Paul in wolf form but she's smaller than Leah in human form. And I'm surprised that there's someone in this world with a worse temper than Paul."

"Really, I don't have a temper." I replied.

"Yeah, right." Jacob said dismissing the that thought. "Well I'm Jacob Black. That's Seth," He said pointing at the smaller boy. "and that's his sister Leah Clearwater." He finished pointing at the girl. All three of them were freakishly tall. Jacob had to be at least six foot nine, Seth a six foot four, and Leah a six foot one. I was considered one of the taller girls when I went to school with my five foot eleven, but for the first time in a long time, I felt short.

"Hello." I said simply, wiggling my fingers at them in a wave. "Samantha Corthwells, but please, call me Sam. Sam I am." I said with an easy smile, quoting the famous book.

"Still think your crazy, Sam?" Seth asked. Oh, I remembered his voice now. During my first moments of my phase, Seth was the first voice I heard.

I chuckled. "No, I now just think I have a huge imagination, and I'm dreaming." I said looking at Seth. Seth had a little boy gleam in his eyes, he just seemed so innocent and kind; it was just the aura he gave off. "Oh by the way, you know it's rude to stare?" I had to add, teasing. Even though Seth had a boyish way of being, his body said otherwise. Seth had to be at least 19, and that was still to young.

Seth looked away, his cheeks darkening with a blush. I had to laugh at him, and Jacob and Leah joined in.

"So..?" I started. "You guys are all.." I couldn't find myself to spit out the 'w' word.

"Werewolves?" Leah finished for me.

"Yeah, that."

"Yep." Seth said, all to happy about it.

"So she's definitely Quileute?" Leah asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" What's Quileute?

"Your not?" Leah asked. I gave her a confused look. "We're Quileute Native Americans, Sam." Oh, they were asking me if I was Native American, Quileute.

"No, not that I know of." There was a possibility that I could be, but I'll leave that for another conversation. My mother's shenanigans were a sensitive subject for me.

"So being Quileute means turing into a werewolf every full moon?" I blurted out.

Seth chuckled. "We don't turn into wolves during full moons. Only when we want and when we feel extreme emotions."

"That's why it's important to keep your cool, Sam." Jacob added. That explained a few things. Every time I would be upset I would start to shake and then explode to the giant, black wolf.

"So like is the shaking a warning?" I asked, suddenly getting curious. If I was going to believe this whole werewolf thing, I needed some answers and I had a million questions.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I nodded in response. "We'll explain and answer anything when we get to La Push. I think our alpha, whose name is also called Sam, can explain things better." Jacob finished.

"Oh okay. Where is La Push anyways?"

"Washington."

"Oh, when are we leaving?" Anxiety getting to me, I needed some answers.

"Soon. We need to leave Los Angeles at 10AM, so we need you to pack for the trip."

"Alright. We'll leave my apartment at 9AM then." Jacob nodded and I walked off to my room.

Packing was much more difficult than I thought it would be. Just thinking about leaving Los Angeles, my home, made me go on the verge of phasing. I didn't want this. Phasing made everything change so suddenly and I wasn't ready for all this change. Whoever said 'change is good' never changed into a werewolf one day and had to leave everything behind. What will I say to Natalie about my sudden trip to La Push? Would I ever see her again? I let out a sad sigh. I then heard someone shuffle uncomfortably behind me.

"Do you think I'll be able to come back and have a normal life?" Realization had finally cruelly dawned upon me.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe in time, but right now you need us. And I've never heard about a wolf leaving the pack. It's hard to do.." Jacob said sadly.

"Wait.. Pack?" What did he mean I couldn't leave the pack? What was this? A cult?

"We'll we're more like a family. But we have some wolf traits too."

"Wait, hold up." I had watched allot of animal planet, I knew what was required for a pack. "Your using that in like some 'wolf slang' right? It's not like we have an alpha male and alpha female, Jacob."

"Well we have an Alpha male, remember I mentioned it?" Had he? I didn't notice. "and you and Leah are the only females, first ones in history by the way, so I don't think there's any alpha females." What did that mean? Was I some genetic failure?

"More like 'leader', right? Alphas in the animal world have like some overruling power over the the pack. We're not animals." Okay seriously. I understand we're a group of people who change into giant wolves, but do we need to use wolf slang? -Pack, alpha?- Yeah, no. Family and leader, we're still humans,_ right? _

"Sam is the alpha. Leader really doesn't cut it." He said as if it bothered him.

"How so?" I asked, perplexed. Things were getting complicated.

"Ugh. You'll see, unfortunately."

"Okay." His tone of voice worried me; I wasn't going to like this.

"Are you sure you can handle two hours on a plane, Sam?" Seth asked cautiously. Everyone seemed so scared to accidently say something to upset me.

"I think I should be fine." _Hopefully. _I was visibly anxious, making everyone else anxious and anxious werewolves aren't a good thing. I saw the big LAX letters in front of the airport. _Wow is this really good-bye? _

I had fit some clothes into a small suit case and a backpack, hoping that it would be enough. I couldn't help to think about my life in Los Angeles, would they notice I just disappeared?

Jacob seemed on edge. He had first wanted to wait a few days until we made the trip to La Push, thinking that I was unstable. Well it didn't help that I almost attacked him after that, but Leah and Seth assured them that a two hour flight wouldn't do much to upset me. I would try my best and keep my cool, but that seemed close to impossible these past few days. I definitely wasn't myself, I had changed. _Yeah no kidding, I change into a giant wolf. _

I sighed, thinking about the new life I would lead now. _Would it be better or worse?_

Well with that, I'm ready as I'll ever be; _Let's go to La Push. _I thought, and took the step that felt like a leap of faith, into the plane.

* * *

**So there's the first two chapters of 'The Other Black Wolf'. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think in a little review. Sam will tell more about herself in the next chapter when she gets to La Push, sorry if I confused you with too little info. Next chapter will be on it's way as soon as I get reviews :) **


End file.
